


PROMPT: Тетя Филипа

by karla90



Series: Helen and Philip [26]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Backstory, Child Free, F/M, Femdom, Gender Issues, Older Woman/Younger Man, Past Philip/OFC, Plotbunnies, Pre-Canon, Teenage Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: Почему Филипа так переклинило на Хелен. Культурное отчуждение, ужасы и странности человеческой биологии и сексуальности.





	PROMPT: Тетя Филипа

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [PROMPT: Philip's aunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920007) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90)



Что, если бы у Филипа была психологическая травма, связанная с вагинальным сексом и его последствиями для женщины. Например, одна из его родственниц, тетя (не сестра кого-то из родителей, а жена дяди), умерла при родах, когда Филип был подростком, и после этого он порвал со своим дядей и его семьей. Спустя годы они неоднократно просили у Филипа денег, но он всегда отказывал и даже исключил их из завещания, потому что тайно винил в гибели тети и больше не хотел знать.

Тетя Филипа могла быть на десять-пятнадцать лет старше и быть его первой, односторонней и неосознанной любовью. Она могла быть ему старшим другом и единственной, кто спокойно воспринимал его проблемы с гендерными ролями и склонность к фемдому. Поэтому ее смерть потрясла Филипа, в его подростковом восприятии, дядя и новорожденный ребенок тети убили ее. Филип начал ненавидеть человеческую природу и культуру, основанную на вагинальном сексе, решил, что никогда не подвергнет любимую женщину такой опасности, стал чайлд-фри и долгое время был одинок.

Поэтому когда Хелен, которая тоже никогда не хотела детей, предложила ему фемдомные отношения, Филип легко согласился на ее условия, в том числе отказ от вагинального секса. И был действительно счастлив с Хелен, пока она его не предала.


End file.
